


Frisk

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Worldbuilding, and omg, because i will try my skill on just shoving my dialect in there LMAOOOO, but my nationality, frisk is POC here, i'm so excited to write like, not black, the next two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: They just emerged and it seems like, trouble is at their doorsteps.-------------mad self indulgence on personal headcanons of mine lmao.
Kudos: 1





	Frisk

Today was a good day.

Frisk decided, watching the sunset's light hit the trees and mountains in their view.

The city was in view and the monsters were free.

A job well done if they can say anything about it!

And to top it all off! It seems like, they weren't even that long in the underground!

\-----------

Sans couldn't help but laugh.

His brother's antics since breaking through the forestry and introducing himself and his newfound position as the monster ambassador/mascot has been a blast to observe from the distance. He was receiving a variety of responses; looks, encouragement, humour and some usual dismissive glances thrown his way.

Didn't even help that some humans thought it was a costume of sorts.

Oh was he laughing at the humans reaction on how Paps responded to it.

Absolute bafflement and an understanding of sorts before sooner or later walking away.

It did confuse him why they kept saying roleplay though.

Anyways, he needs to start being closer to the group. The city's getting crowded.

\-----------

Despite Frisk's response to becoming her child, Toriel was still elated.

Throughout their whole walk with the others, they still stuck close by. Waddling next to them as if they're their actually their mother figure, always looking for confirmation and guidance on what they're doing.

It was honestly quite adorable!

Especially right now, Frisk perched onto Sans shoulders, pointing this out about the city and whatever they can find. Sans even asking some questions back to continue the conversation.

And oh! The best part!

The humans are so friendly!

Giving smiles, asking questions; prepared, to say the least, with Papyrus's eager promotions of himself up ahead of them.

Though it does worry her when a, what Frisk called- a police man, looked at them worryingly before going into the...

"Frisk my dear, what is the name of all these... Vehicles?

"Cars mum!"

\-------------

Asgore was relieved.

So much was happening and it was happening, well- he knows he is older than any of the humans around here but, It was happening too.. _fast_.

The humans were more welcoming, excited and not a single bit malevolent at all since they erupted from the forest and walked along the highway to the city. Instead they just left them alone or entertained one enthusiastic skeleton, giving smiles or glanced their way before moving on with their lives.

He really doesn't want to look at a gift horse in the mouth but this response was a bit too good to be true.

Doesn't even help that humans seemed to have become shorter since monster's absence. Both in a physicals sense and a magical sense.

It's a wonder how the taller skeleton doesn't just stumble upon them as he walks along the road. Giving a start to the relatively wide berth the humans need to give when the rest of them trails after him.

If anything, it made the usually short skeleton and royal scientist Alphys look taller compared to these humans.

Had humans always been this short or did his memories from his youth warp his perception of their species too much.

...

He's just gonna....stop thinking about this.

\----------------

Alphys cannot look up.

When they got to the highway, the weight of the situation finally got to her.

She was okay, looking around the forestry and trying to recreate the feelings her great grandparents describe in their tales when living above.

And it was amazing, greens and browns and blues she only seen from recovered graphics and content from the surface.

But then suddenly.

The vastness of the blue sky was too much.

Sure, the underground was pretty big, cavernous and wide. But at the end of anymonster's day, there's still an end to it. A surface to touch and experience. And Alphys was not above doing just that growing up.

And it seems like, the city they're in doesn't even help.

Their artificial building and structures accentuating the vastness of the sky instead. Seemingly warping and bending itself to bubble around everyone that walks in its roads.

At least there was a lot of distractions around her.

From people to all sorts of technology expressing it's potential entertainment value.

She can deal with this.

\---------------

A police man was walking up to Papyrus.

Now Undyne wouldn't have a made a big deal about it with how well the humans around them has responded since arriving to the city.

But the human Frisk was suddenly on alert. Face squished in curiosity and attention as the police man warded other humans from coming to close on their ragtag group of monsters.

Soon, the rest of them crowded behind Papyrus- The policeman standing right in front of him- Sans just behind Paps left and her standing to his right.

The human looked at them, maybe nervous with how tense they became.

The rest finally caught up, the attention from passerbys doubling in size from how much space eveyrone took in the street.

The human Frisk looked behind them worriedly with a shaky smile before signing to them to give space for other humans to walk past.

Everyone complied.

The human coughed, seemingly less tense than before and looked up to Papyrus making "eye" contact.

"Excuse me sirs and ma'ams, but can you follow me to the police station please."

\----------------

Papyrus was... Intrigued.

When the police man asked the request. The human Frisk hurriedly tried to catch his attention, signing away rapidly. The police man looked befuddled, mouth open to raise a question before Sans cut him off.

"kid says we should come. They're wondering why though." Sans says with a grin, his right eye closed as an eyelight stares straight at the police man.

Everyone really had nothing to loose. If anything, from the human's explanation earlier, these police mans were upholders of law and order, just like the Royal Guard!

"Lead The Way Then Officer!"

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> 3 chaps max. IDK. I just know the next chapter is the self indulgent part.


End file.
